


The Girl Who Never Smiled

by Chibieska



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heterosexuality, Historical, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: All that Kiyosato Akira wanted in his life, was to make Yukishiro Tomoe smile more





	The Girl Who Never Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (3) Based in Act 165: Remembrance: Hitokiri
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“You, you don’t dare leave me.” Her voice came to Kyosato Akira like a breath in the wind, and he didn’t recognize her. “Akira, I'm begging you.” The voice came out stronger and sad. It sounded like Yukishiro Tomoe, but that was too emotional for the girl who never smiled. Why was there so much sadness in those words?

He was working as a bodyguard for an important samurai in Kyoto, and despite the stress of those days, the work was much calmer than he had expected, so why Tomoe was there and why was her voice so full of despair?

“You promised to come back to me.” Her voice came out sharper, and he could feel her hands twisting his kimono so hard like she wanted to tear it apart. The look on her face wasn’t none he'd seen before, it was anxiety and fear, covered with tears he couldn’t remember ever seeing her shed, even when her mother died.

“Why are you making such a sad face?” He could feel the words forming but he didn’t hear his own voice.

What was she so afraid of? He would never leave her, not his beloved Tomoe. The girl who had always fascinated him since childhood, she never smiled, but this made him even more fascinated, because he could see through her impassive face all the kindness and courage she possessed. So, he had proposed, and he had postponed marriage to achieve a better social position and bring pride and a good life to her and Enishi, but surely, he would come home and make her his wife.

He held out his arm to the woman, his fingers, calloused by the handling of the sword, gently touched her face. Digits ran through soft skin and curled into black hair.

“I'm going to make you proud of me and it'll make you smile more.” He smiled; Tomoe didn’t smile back. She only stared at him with that unreadable look, the same look she carried on the day she'd accepted his proposed.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his body and an enormous difficulty to breathe, he felt metallic taste of blood in his mouth and eyes were so blurred that he could barely see the beloved woman in front of his.

Only then he realized that Tomoe was not there, nor had she ever been, and his hand reached the emptiness. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood and felt very cold. It had not been such a quiet job as he'd expected it, they had crossed with Battousai almost at the end of his turn. He was only a child carrying a sword, but he had overthrown his master and the others bodyguard easily.

Akira didn’t want to die, he couldn’t die, he needed to go home and make Tomoe happy, be the reason for her smile, he just... The tears blurred his vision and Tomoe's name was stuck in his throat.

He didn’t know whether out of pity or sadism, Battousai pierced his body with the sword a second time, his lungs filled rapidly with blood and his hand was still searching for emptiness, where Tomoe's image had been seconds earlier. All he wanted was to make her smile, but all he could do was make her cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
